Of Scrapbooks and Stars
by CottonCandy57
Summary: When long-time best friends Arthur and Alfred have a fight, Alfred turns to his scrapbook for help.. Crappy summary is so incredibly crappy... My first... (Slight) Yaoi, oneshot, fluff, USUK, and overall Hetalia fic! Uhm.. WARNING: Slight Uke!America (And MAJOR OOC-ness...) Don't like, don't read... R&R!


**Hey!**

**This is just a short thing I did when I was bored at school… I've hit writers blockkkk I need Ideas! Sowwy for any OOC-ness… This is just how I think Alfred-poo would act :D… This is my first Hetalia fic, and frankly I just started watching Season 5 of hetalia, and I have been hypnotized by cute wittle Chibi Russia! \^w^/**

**Me: Okay! Speaking of Russia, today Russia will be doing the disclaimer!**

**Russia: Da! Candy does not own Hetalia, nor will she ever... She also doesn't own Band-aids, or the superman cape ^J^**

**America: That's right! I own that cape! And my lucky socks! And my-**

**Me: Don't tell themmm! It won't be a surprise… And you don't own the cape!**

**America: What?**

**Russia: Da! ^J^**

**Me: And If I get sued for copyright infringement, I'm blaming you!**

**America: NO!**

**Me: Yes!**

**Russia: Da! ^J^**

**Me: Okay you two, time to go *Pushes America away***

**America: Hey! What about hi- *Door gets slammed awesomely in face***

**Me: Bye Russia-Poo! *Hug***

**Russia: Bye Candy! *Waves good-bye then leaves***

**Me: Okay! Cue story!**

**~Cue story~**

* * *

"I hate you!"

Alfred stared in shock at the words shouted at him, just beginning to feel their depth. For the first time in his life, Alfred had sensed the mood, and even he could tell It wasn't a good one. Kiku had described those as light and airy. This one was like the few moments before a rainstorm, the air was tight and suffocating, and Alfred could barely breathe because of it. From the depths of his thoughts he could hear Arthur panting from the rant he had just given the American, he could imagine those green eyes glittering with pure anger, his straw blonde hair sticking to his forehead. When he finally looked up, that's exactly what he saw.

And it was completely beautiful.

He sighed to himself, and turned his head away. How he wanted to tell Arthur how he felt, but he couldn't. He was his best friend, and every time he had collected enough courage, a million bad scenarios played in his head. Every day was a struggle against what he wanted so badly, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He felt tears start to line his own baby blue eyes, and fought to keep them from spilling over. He was the hero! Heroes weren't supposed to cry, but he felt them start to stream down his face, and he turned to run.

"Alfred, wait…" He heard Arthur call, but he kept running. He didn't stop when he was tired, or when he reached the edge of the woods. He went wherever his feet took him, and he finally slowed to a stop when he reached he and Arthur's old tree house. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, and started to climb the short staircase to the tree house.

The inside of the tree house was damp, and the moisture had darkened the wood. The once beige walls had turned into a dark shade of brown, and the floors and ceiling sagged with weight. Each step he took, he could hear the floors creaking, but he still made his way over to their old desk in the corner. He felt around the sides, and pulled on a small handle on the back of the right side. It slid open with a screech, and he pulled out a small scrapbook. It was obviously old. The cover had been stained a disgusting shade of brown, and the pages on the inside a slight yellow, yet you could still make out the words "Alfred and Iggy's Arthur's Scrapbook thingymabobber" Written in sloppy third-grader handwriting.

He carefully peeled back the cover, and saw the first picture. It was an old Polaroid of them racing along the sidewalk, but the water had made the ink run, and turned the once bright white clouds into odd looking yellow ones. He swallowed, and began searching for the memory that went along with the picture.

~Flashback~

* * *

_"Hey! Iggy! Wait up~!" an eight year old Alfred called, as he trailed behind a sunburned Arthur._

_"My... Name… is not… IGGY!" The green eyed boy huffed "And plus! It's a race! You gotta be quick!" He shouted, and sprinted faster. He was about to reach the lamppost they had dubbed "The Finish Line" when young Arthur tripped over a clump of weeds that had grown through the cracks, and went sprawling onto the sidewalk._

_Alfred had leaped over Arthur and touched the lamppost. "Woo! Hahaha! In your face!" He glanced at Arthur who was still lying on the sidewalk "Hey… Igg- Artie... You alright?"_

_"Nggh... ow" Arthur mumbled to the concrete._

_"Oh crap!" Alfred raced over to him and kneeled beside him and poked his face._

_"Hey…" He poked his face again "Hey... Iggy! Oops... Artie!" He whispered. "You okay? I can get you a band-aid or something…" The American poked his face again "Artiiiee~ look at meeeee~!" He whined, and then huffed. "Fine, I'll help you up."_

_He heard Arthur mumble something again, then reached down and grabbed his hand, pulling the young Brit up, slinging his arm over his shoulder. "My leg hurts…" He heard Arthur say to him... "Ow… owowowowow~…" he gasped through clenched teeth. Alfred noticed he was crying, and then looked at his leg. Arthur's leg was road-burned from his knee to the top of his ankle, and it was bleeding. There was some on his hands, and on the top of his shoulder, but then he noticed the back of his calf was cut by a piece of glass it looked like. He tried to stay calm for Arthur's sake, but he ended up freaking out. "Ohgoshohgoshohgosh… uhm… Ah… I'll carry youu~!" He yelled, and then picked Arthur up bridal style, before dropping him on the grass. "Oh… uhh… I'll uh... Oh! I know! Stay right there I'll be right back~!" Alfred dashed off, then came back quickly with a toy wagon, some band aids, and a piece of paper towel. "Get in the wagon STAT!" He ordered Arthur, but when he didn't Alfred picked him up, and managed to somehow get him in the wagon. He grabbed the handle and dashed off, but not before putting band-aids all over the cut, and the paper towel over his road-rash._

* * *

~End flashback~

The memory gave him a warm feeling, I mean sure, he did manage to somehow get Arthur to go to the hospital for the cut, but got an award at school for heroism! He laughed at himself, before flipping to the next page. This was a picture of him and Arthur at the lake, in a small canoe, and he was holding a fish up to the camera.

~Flashback~

* * *

_"And then you just put the worm on the hook, wait for a fish to come, and reel it in!" An Indian girl told them __**(A/N Yes, that's Seychelles)**_

_Twelve-year-old Arthur looked bored out of his mind, while Alfred was all decked out in his fishing hat, his vest, his "Lucky Socks", His "I Heart Fishing" T-shirt and a superman cape. He was literally jumping up and down from excitement. He hopped in the boat, and got splashed by water, but he didn't care, Arthur on the other hand sighed, the carefully stepped into the boat._

_"Lets go!" Alfred cried, and began paddling away from the dock as fast as he could, successfully getting Arthur soaking wet in the first few strokes. He grumbled and shouted "Stop getting me wet, you wanker!" _

_Alfred giggled to himself "Hehehe you said 'get me wet" He continued to giggle, and finally stopped paddling. Alfred took no time at all to cast his line out and lean back. Arthur sighed and leaned back as well, but right when he did that, the boat rocked a little, and he jumped back up, gasping. _

_"Calm down Iggy! It's just water!" He heard his friend laughing_

_'Yeah, Yeah It's just water…' Arthur told himself, but then the boat shook again_

_"Wait... MY NAME'S NOT IGGY! Oh god... Stop~!" Arthur yelled, then he noticed Alfred had something shiny-wet in his hands. He nearly slapped himself when he realized it was a fish._

_"Hey! Iggy! Look at this! I got a fish!" He stood up, and danced around, holding the fish. "I got a fish, I got a fish, I got a- Oh crap!" The boat rocked over to one side, and he fell over, taking the boat with him._

_"OH MY HOLY FU-" Arthur got splashed under the freezing water. 'Whose idea was it to go fishing in October?' He resurfaced a few moments later, gasping for air and waving his arms all over the place, trying to stay afloat. He noticed the overturned boat a few feet away, and somehow managed to get himself over to it, slinging an arm over the side._

_"Alfred~! Where are you~?" He called, and then saw a superman cape floating in the water. "Alfred?" He laughed nervously "Hehehe... uh... Good one, you can come out now~!" He called, just as nervous. "Alfred?" He started to panic, and then he heard a laugh from the inside of the boat._

_"Hi Iggy!"_

_"My… Name… Is… Not… IGGY!"_

_"Oh, sorry," He laughed a little "Sir Arthur Kirkland the Great"_

_Arthur sighed, "Where are you?"_

_"Under the boat!"_

_"Why are you under the boat?"_

_"Same rea-_

* * *

~End flashback~

Someone calling his name snapped Alfred out of his memory. He recognized Arthur's voice, and quickly placed the scrapbook back in its hiding spot, the loud squeak giving away his position.

"Alfred? You in here?" Arthur called

"No?" He answered.

"Okay, uh, can you tell me if you s- wait?" He paused for a moment, "I'm stupid… I can't believe I fell for that… Alfred, come out."

"No." He huffed

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes!" Alfred called, "Wait…"

"Please come out?"

Alfred crossed his arms over his chest. "Why? You said you hated me anyways." He grumbled. A few heartbeats later, he heard the creaking of floorboards, and ran to hide under the desk.

"Alfred, where are you?" He could see the brown soles of Arthur's dress shoes walking around the old tree house, and he scooted back farther, earning a loud squeak from the floor under him. "Shit…" He mumbled

"Aha! Found you!" He heard Arthur cry, then drop down to his eye level, staring at him. Alfred noticed the anger was no longer in his eyes, but was replaced with a curious excitement. He stuck out his bottom lip, and looked him in the eye

"Pwease come out?" He begged, and Alfred turned a light shade of pink.

"… Fine…" He sighed, then crawled out from under the desk, brushing his hoodie off as he stood up, then was greeted with a hug.

"I'm sorry… You know I didn't mean any of that, right?" Arthur said, as he pulled away from the hug, noticing Alfred was stiff with shock, and he was blushing like crazy. The older teen laughed a bit to himself, before patting Alfred on the back, waking him up from his trance.

"Wha- Oh, sorry, Iggy" He laughed nervously

"My na-" Arthur caught himself, "Fine, you can call me Iggy…"

"W-who are you and w-what have you done with Iggy?" Alfred stuttered, before backing into a wall.

"It's me you arse, I was just coming to say I was sorry." He shoved his hands in his own jacket, and looked down.

Alfred's eyes widened, and he rubbed the back of his neck. Yeah… Of course I knew that… Pchht, You can't fool me! I'm the hero!" He shouted the last part, and smiled. "I... Uh.. am sorry too, I shouldn't have run away like that... It's my fault.."

"What are you talking about, It was my fault you ran away in the first place..." He sat in one of the small chairs littered around the room, "I shouldn't have over-reacted like that..."

While Arthur was talking about how it was his fault, Alfred was having a debate in his mind, and right now, he was loosing.

"Tell him! He's your best friend, he probably has feelings for you to!" Angel Alfred sang, as he sat on his right shoulder.

"No! Don't tell him! What if he says no! What if he tells everyone, and they'll all call you a fag!" Demon Alfred hissed in his ear.

"You two would be so happy together~! Try it! Do it~!"

"No! Don't You could end up the laughingstock of the school!"

Alfred sighed, and made the two disappear.

"I mean, I'm norma-" He cut Arthur off, "Hey could I tell you something?"

"Uh, sure, what's up? Pull up a chair, make yourself comfortable" Arthur motioned to the toddler-sized pieces of furniture laying around.

Alfred took a deep breath "What if I liked someone... and that someone happened to be one of my friends..." He noticed The Brit's eyes had dimmed a little bit when he finished asking the question

"Well, Elizaveta has a boyfriend... Lilli is too young, and even if she wasn't Vash would beat the shit out of you... Natalya is obsessed with Ivan, even though that's technically illegal..." He wandered off. "Wait who is it?"

"Uh... Uhm, I... well..." He laughed nervously. He hadn't expected this to happen. "I.. well.. It's um... You.. tell me who you like first!"

"Sorry, no can do, you first" He had a mischievous look on his face

"L-let's just make a *cough* completely random *cough* example and say it was... you!" He exclaimed, "Okay now... Who do you like!"

"Okay, let's make another completely random example and say it was, oh I don't know, Let's choose you!" He paused for a moment, "I would do this!" He quickly leaned over, and kissed him.

Alfed gasped. He tried to put the feeling into words, but he couldn't. He could feel his heart fluttering and pounding at the same time. There were no "Butterflies in his stomach" No, this feeling wasn't quite as airy. He would describe it more as A bunch of elephants stomping around. The best word he could use to describe it was innocent. It was innocent, simple, and Alfred's first kiss. He was still thinking about it when they pulled away for air. Staring at each other, they could each see how flushed they were. He saw Arthur smile, and it quickly turned into a laugh, making the other giggle as well, and soon they were both laughing hysterically at each other.

Night soon came, and they walked out, hand in hand, and laid under the stars. "Hey... Guess what?" Alfred whispered

"Hmm?"

"You see the stars?" he felt Arthur nod against his shoulder, "Well, each one of those stars is a relationship, and the ones that glow the brightest are the ones most in love." He paused for a moment "You see that one" He said, pointing to the brightest one. "That's our star."

* * *

**Whew! Okay, okay, sappy ending... Like so sappy the sap is dripping from whatever you're reading on, and getting your fingers all sticky.. You know it's happening..**

**I finished this at like... 2 in the morning =I**

**Okay, I like the idea of having a blushy America!**

**And frankly, Uke! America is so cute \*w*/**

**Hasta la Vodka!**

**~Candy**

**P.S. (What does P.S. stand for?) Review! They make me happy! (And, no I'm not talking about answer the question in a reveiw :P)**


End file.
